Resurrección onírica
by Luna Sandoval
Summary: Lo siniestro representa la angustia del sueño. Los pensamientos en el sueño siempre sufren alteraciones o transformaciones. Aquellos sueños donde el deseo es recibido con incredulidad cuando el soñante despierta presa del miedo. Lo que para el ello inconsciente es una satisfacción puede ser para el yo ocasión de angustia.


Hace solo medio año desde el fallecimiento de Gon Freecs uno de los miembros más jóvenes y valerosos que la Asociación de Cazadores había tenido en su seno. Su muerte conmociono a muchos pero pocos conocieron su historia, y muy pocos conocieron la verdad que presidio tras su muerte. Killua era uno de ellos.

Freecs se había despedido y llevado con gusto después de una corta reunión, la visita había sido gratificante para ambas partes por una lado, era para Gon reconfortante recibir un poco de compañía, para la pequeña hermana era como un sueño del que en cualquier momento despertaría y para Killua era realmente una rehabilitación; podía verle, hablarle… sentirle cerca. El trágico episodio comenzó cuando unos desconocidos atracaron el muelle con el objetivo más ambicioso y perverso; hacerse de la magia de Alluka.

Habían tenido que enfrentarse a oponentes muy fuertes, pero nunca a nadie igual en lo que se refería a fuerza, sus resistencia física era casi sobrenatural, comparada con la suya, parecía como si sus poderes estuvieran más allá de lo sobrehumano.

-Gon cuida a Alluka, yo me encargare –decía el mayor intentando resguardar a su pequeña hermana que ahora yacía inconsciente en su regazo.

Pero no, Gon Freecs no iba ceder, ni a permitir que lastimaran a uno de sus amigos de nuevo. Los protegería incluso si esto significara sacrificar su vida misma. De repente toda la sangre no tardo en salpicar el muelle, cuando uno de sus perseguidores le había clavado un arpón en el pecho, que había atravesado con mortal precisión su corazón, y clavado a la estructura de un barco: semihundido por causa de los estragos consecuentes a la feroz batalla. Killua pudo llegar hasta el, quiso tomar su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, pero estaba demasiado incrustado en el barco y ya lo estaba hundiendo con él en el mar. Entonces supo que no tendría salvación, ninguna otra oportunidad.

Ahora ambos hermanos estaban por su cuenta, Killua había sido herido gravemente pero la sangrienta carnicería que había hecho habia valido cada hueso roto en su demacrado cuerpo. Claro que no todo fue obra suya, pues Gon los había hecho trizas casi a todos, logrando proteger a Alluka, pero esta vez el precio había sido demasiado alto. Y para Killua una pérdida muy difícil de aceptar, la culminación de esa horrible y miserable masacre, no fue ni para bien una victoria triste, sino que el día que lo atormentaría a cada instante, por el resto de su vida.

Killua Zaoldyeck ahora; encamado en una sala de recuperación vacía, indefenso y moralmente destruido, sus amigos no encontraban las palabras para que pudiera sobrellevar su pena. La única que lograba levantarle el ánimo de vez en cuando; era Alluka. Tan solo ser fuerte, fingir estar bien para su pequeña hermanita. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que estaba siempre tan bien cuidada y llena de atenciones, ¿qué importancia tenía si ahora desaparecía de su vida?

Muchos intentaron hacerle callar esa idea, pues era demasiado egoísta y lo que en realidad necesitaba ahora Alluaka era a su hermano. El mismo estaba consciente de ello y un día decidió decirle.

-Alluka te prometí estar siempre a tu lado y es una promesa que nunca voy a romper, pero tu tonto hermano está enfermó, dejó de luchar, y no podrá ser más que una carga para ti… -intentaba mantener una sonrisa amable y cariñosa, mientras evitaba dejar que las lágrimas siguieran su camino por sus mejillas -Con la ayuda de Nanika, cuando sea que me necesites podrás llamarme a través de tus sueños. –decía acariciando su cabello suavemente con la extrema delicadeza y dulzura con la que solo él lo había hecho. –Siempre, siempre te amare hermano.

Ahora estaba completamente solo… dentro de su propia celda que el mismo había forjado, perdido en el mundo que había creado. El caso Zaoldyeck no tenía pronta solución -pensaban los especialistas- con suerte, solo el tiempo le daría el alivio de la paz.

Nubes de polvo cósmico volaban a su alrededor, alrededor de la piedra agrietada que tenía su forma. De repente el polvo cósmico lo envolvió y le dio vida, empezó a adherirse a sus grietas, y comenzó a sentir un poco de calor. Apoyándose sobre sus rodillas logró ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad se puso a mover un pie detrás de otro, siguiendo la luz que lo guiaba. De repente las imágenes a su alrededor le siguieron, volviéndose cada vez más claras. Y el escenario pronto volvió a cobrar vida.

_"-Hola, mi nombre es Gon"_

_"-Yo soy Killua."_

De repente se encontraba siendo espectador de esa parte oscura de sus recuerdos olvidados. Y comenzó a correr, solo correr, hacia la libertad.

_"-¡Mira Killua, es la salida, llegare yo primero!"_

_"-Claro que no, ¡yo llegare antes!"_

Las grietas empezaron a caer de todo su cuerpo a medida que corría, podía sentir como la luz lo tocaba.

Respiro muy profundamente y dio un último salto, la luz lo llenó de vida al mismo tiempo lo cegaba.

_"-Ves… te dije, llegaría primero."_

Un destello de luz lo hizo abrir los ojos de un respingo, tenía el sentido de la vista aún muy sensible.

¿Dónde estoy?, se preguntaba un chico moreno dentro de una especie de sala de operaciones, al momento en que veía una amalgama de luces resplandecientes. Estaba en una camilla, los únicos conocimientos que tenía en este momento se reducían a nada. Nada por más que escudriñara en las más recónditas profundidades del consciente, no podía encontrar ningún indicio de quien era, ni que era lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, todo era tan extraño e inconcuso al mismo tiempo, cuan más confundido podría estar.

-El experimento no. 6 fue todo un éxito colegas, ahora solo tendremos que esperar si logra mantenerse estable. Podría no sobrevivir esta noche –decía uno de los hombres de bata blanca.

¿Podría no sobrevivir?, eso quería decir muchas cosas; que no conseguirá las respuestas a sus preguntas, que tan solo había abierto los ojos solo para volver a cerrarlos nuevamente, que volvería a ese abismo del cual no tenía memoria alguna pero que por alguna razón no deseaba volver.

Sus latidos apenas eran regulares y sus signos estaban siendo monitoreados por varias máquinas interconectadas entre sí, tenía tubos incrustados por todo el cuerpo. Prácticamente estaba conectado con las maquinas.

A medida que pasaban las horas, cada uno de sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar y sus nervios a reactivarse, tenía sensaciones desagradables por todo el cuerpo como si estuviera vacío por dentro antes de que su sangre corriera nuevamente a través de sus venas, se sentía como si hubiese dejado de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Y no sabría cómo nombrar ese sentimiento hasta mucho después, solamente aprendió a reconocer la sensación más intolerable que hubiera tenido que sentir, había dado comienzo sensaciones punzantes que desde ahora comenzarían a ser habituales en la siguiente etapa de su vida: la experimentación.

Killua continuaba vagando a través de sus memorias, recuperando recuerdos que a nadie le hubiera bastado la vida para vivir. Esa era mucha vida para un chico, de tan solo 14 años de edad. Su vida había sido demasiado dura, y no es que hubiera preferido evitarlo sino que las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes, que la vida no le hubiera quitado tanto. No importaría que las cosas siguieran como antes en su antigua forma de vida, si tan solo nunca lo hubiera metido en ese problema, Gon ahora estaría vivo.

El "y si hubiera" lo carcomía todos los días, para él era patético tener que lamentarse, todos los días se despreciaba a si mismo por desperdiciar la vida que con el sacrificio de su muerte él había protegido, pero su obsesión era su castigo. No solo tendría que vivir con el peso de su muerte en su conciencia, si no también sufrir por el sacrificio de la misma, ¿por qué desperdiciar una vida tan valiosa por una que para largo ya no valdría tanto?, tan solo para destruir otras vidas. La luz del sol comenzaba a bañar la habitación con su esplendor, a medida que sus ojos se adaptaban al brillo: una figura se distinguía a través de la rendija de la puerta, un hombre de traje.


End file.
